Daily Roleplay
by Kagirinai Hana
Summary: This is once again based on a roleplay that I participated in with my friends. This is from last year and since I have recently found the previously lost RP notebook I have decided to post this up again. ) [too many pairings to count]
1. Default Chapter

Ok here we go. This fanfic will prove to be extremely random. It is a combined effort. Once again it is based on rp. As is my entire life! But this time, it is not only me writing the story. I wrote some, then a friend took it from there; and then another friend, and so forth. It has gotten extremely interesting. Each chapter will be a different person's part of the story.

Here are the characters and their counterparts and their genders…cause its funny! This is for this chapter only (notice the lack of male rpers D ) :

Miroku me; Char (f)

Inuyasha Taylor (m)

Sesshomaru Eli (f)

Sango Genna (f)

Kirara Angela (f)

Koga Marla (f)

Disclaimer: Ok so the characters don't belong to me….but the rpers that play them do ! AHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 1 (written by Miroku)

Miroku: pokes Sesshomaru Hey Sesshy, have you seen anyone who would make a good Kagome yet?

Sesshy: shakes head nope /

Miroku: glares at the wall God damn it. Well anyways, I have an idea! I am going to post our rp on We can put up all of our role-playing…well at least some it. Clears throat echem…

Sesshy: laughs and rolls eyes baka! You are a Hentai. What could you possibly do or say that you could not post it on the web? Knowing smile Well?

Miroku: mutters something about Sango and starts blushing

Sesshy: haha! Stupid Hentai! What are you thinking about?

Miroku: blushes even more and stares off into space

Sesshy: Shakes head and sighs Oi…what are we going to do with you? sighs

Sango: walks in and blinks ummm… is everything ok with Miroku? He looks a little out of it… /

Sesshy: Smile oh no…he's fine. He is just thinking Hentai thoughts about woman.

Sango: Death glares at Miroku Oh he is, is he? Well then. strokes Kirara Go get him Kirara!

Kirara: Jumps off of Sango's shoulder and leaps onto Miroku. Starts gnawing on his leg MREEEEEOOOOOOWWRR!

Miroku: snaps out of his trance and starts screaming AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What are you doing?! I am not a chew toy! Sango! Help meeeeee!

Sesshy: In the corner of the room holding back from laughing the best that he can

Sango: Walks out of the room and smiles cheerfully Have fun Kirara!

Inuyasha: Walks in and looks suspiciously at Sango's smile! What was she so happy about?

Sesshy: Chuckles and points towards Miroku See for yourself.

Inuyasha: Looks over at the screaming monk and laughs Oh Kami, what did he do this time?

Sesshy: Nothing but be himself! Smiles

Koga: Where is my woman? Searching around the room as he walks in

Inuyasha: She's not here now go away!

Koga: She's probably out looking for me so I can take her away from you, you stubborn Hanyou.

Inuyasha: Take that back you filthy excuse for a demon or feel my blade!

Koga: Hah! You're just jealous because Kagome is my woman Smiles confidently

Inuyasha: growling you are going to die you damned wolf!!

Koga: Waves his hand Well I am sorry to disappoint you, but I must be off to search for my beloved Kagome. We'll settle this another time.

Inuyasha: going after him Like HELL we will!

Miroku: Grabs Inuyasha by the arm No! Let him go. We don't need any more trouble

Inuyasha: Look back at Miroku and is about to smack him away but notices that Kirara is still mercilessly gnawing on his leg and just bursts out laughing instead

A/N: Ok that was the first one! The next chapters will be out soon as well because I already have a bunch of them. Since I don't want you all to have to wait. I will get them out as soon as possible! HAHA. Don't worry it gets a lot better!


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes Chapter 2. Now we start getting into the work of my friends. They are all great writers and I believe that Eli has her own account on … I'm not sure what it is…I'll find it soon hmm…anyways…here we go. Oh yea. And sorry for the delay! I had problems getting to my bus for a while. I left it on the bus and then she didn't show up the next morning or that afternoon and I missed it this morning (I was walking for an hour and a half getting to school today ;.; ) but I finally got it back! snuggles her notebook

Characters:

Yura Sierra (f)

Sesshomaru Eli (f)

Inuyasha Taylor (m)

Hojo NA

Kagome Danielle (f)

Miroku me; Char (f)

Sango Genna (f)

Koga Marla (f)

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha. ((Char: but I sure wish I owned Naraku purrs))

Chapter 2 (written by Sesshomaru)

Yura: SESSHY!! I want that hair!! Effectively distracting Sesshy from the pitiful Hoshi and laughing Hanyou.

Sesshy: sweat drops and runs away from the crazy hair obsessed demon Stay away from my hair you crazy bitch! Runs faster as Yura gains ground

Yura: Sesshy come back here with that hair! Chases Sesshy out if the room while laughing maniacally

Inuyasha: pathetic. Both of you are completely pathetic Shaking his head at his companion and half brother

Hojo: Is Kagome better yet? I have some herbs for her. Stared at the man on the floor twitching from pain. Kirara finally losing interest when he stopped fighting Do you know where Kagome is? She was supposed to meet me at the movies but I guess she got sick again. Oh well…

Kagome: Enters the room and stops dead when she sees Hojo Hojo-san? What are you doing here? Sweat drops when presented with healing herbs for her "sickness"

Oh thanks….um…..um….I'm sorry I missed out date but I kinda forgot….erm…got sick…eh..hehe.

Hojo: smiling; oblivious to her lie That's ok. I understand. Call me when you feel better and we can go out then! Leaves a sweat dropping Kagome frozen to her spot. Passes a smiling Sango on the way out

Sango: Who was that? Oh we finally found you Kagome! Walks over a still twitching Hoshi

Kagome: Yup I'm here now! AAAAAH! Screams as he is tackled by Miroku, Inuyasha and a now present Koga.

Miroku: We missed you Lady Kagome…. Please…. didn't finish before being whacked by Sango and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Take that you perverted monk! Kagome where have you been? Do you know how far behind we are in collecting Skikon Jewel shards? The angry Hanyou soon found himself face flat on the floor

Kagome: SIT! Stupid Inuyasha.

Koga: My mate you have finally returned to me. You are my perfect mate. Let us leave these fools and the insolent puppy. Koga continues to preach not noticing Kagome walking away shaking her head

Sesshy: Why'd you decide to show up anyway?

Kagome: I have no clue!

A/N: AHAHA that was silly….but the next chapter gets pretty graphic so beware. Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long for this But I haven't had the book for awhile. Yea well enough chat and more typing, cause I'm going over Shippo's house soon. YAY! Oh yea.. LEMON!

Characters:

Sesshomaru Eli (f)

Kagome Danielle (f)

Yura Sierra (f)

Miroku Me/Char (f)

Naraku Nathan (m)

Sango Genna (f)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but soon I shall own Kagome! HAHAHAHAHA ……cough yea… oh yea…and Kikyo (the people that play them of course P )

Chapter 3 (written by Yura)

Sesshy: By the way, you haven't seen that hair-crazed demoness around here anywhere have you?

Kagome: Who Yura? No. I was just…

Yura: Sesshy, I found you Jumps on Sesshomaru causing him to hit the floor hard

Kagome: I can see you two are busy so I'll be going leaves

Sesshy: Get off of me you horny comb! Pushes Yura off and she goes flying into the wall

Yura: Falls onto the floor Sesshy-chan that hurt. I'll get you for that, and that pretty silver hair of yours.

Sesshy: Shit Runs as Yura begins to chase him around the room.

**In the hallway**

Miroku: Hiding behind a plant in the hallway. Hears footsteps coming towards him. Jumps out and grabs the person's hand Beautiful woman, will you bare my child? Looks up and thinks, "Oh shit!" Naraku! It's you!

Naraku: I'm not a woman, and I can't bare you child. But… Drags a kicking, screaming Miroku into the next room

Miroku: With a quivering voice What ever you're planning, I don't want any part of.

Naraku: Oh, but you will. Takes off his pants and begins to undo Miroku's clothing while French kissing him

Miroku: Hmmmmmmmf….mmmmmm.. Think "hey, its just like kissing a girl". Begins to respond a bit

Naraku: That's more like it! Do you want more?

Miroku: More? What do you mean more? Tries to get away but is retrained by Naraku

Naraku: Ties Miroku's hands behind his back There that's better. Proceeds to trail down Miroku's body with his tongue

Miroku: Squirms in an effort to get away, but eventually succumbs to Naraku

Naraku: I can tell that you like this, that you want this. Licks the head of Miroku's dick, then takes in the head, sucking lightly at first the faster and harder

Miroku: mmmm Naraku lets his hands roam, they begin to explore Naraku's ass

Naraku: Takes in the whole length of Miroku's dick. Begins to suck harder and faster, while now moving two fingers in and out of Miroku's ass, knowing what was coming soon

Miroku: enjoying every minute of it 

**Back with Sesshy in the other room**

Yura: Catches Sesshy and wraps her arms around his waste At least let me play with that pretty silver hair of yours.

Sesshy: How about…NO! Tries to pry Yura off of him

Yura: O come on Sesshy-chan. Slips one of her hands down Sesshy's kimono and pets his manhood

Sesshy: Shock…..

Yura: Grips Sesshy's manhood and massages it slowly

Sesshy: Relaxes a bit

Yura: Begins to jerk Sesshy off and becomes a little wet herself

Sesshy: Smells Yura's scent and loses his head a bit

Yura: Jerks a bit harder and savors the smell of Sesshy's hair

Sesshy: Realizes what's going on. Elbows Yura which sends her flying in a wall Slutty, Horny, Possessed comb, hair-crazed demoness whore!!

Yura: You know you like it.

Sesshy: Whatever.

Yura: Fine then, be that way. I always liked Naraku's hair better anyways! Goes to find Naraku, leaving Sesshy to finish the job she started. (I will have his someday)

Miroku/Naraku: MMMMMMM..OOOO.AAAAAAA…Aa….MORE!

Yura: Hears the two and goes to investigate

Miroku: MORE MORE! Enjoying being fucked in the ass

Yura: Opens the door to see Naraku fucking someone

Naraku: Do you want more?

Miroku: Yes, more more.

Naraku: Slams his dick into Miroku harder

Yura: Thinks "oo, Maybe I can join in" Goes over and pulls the cover from over Miroku Miroku?!?

Miroku: Yura?!? Oh shit!

Yura: Oh kami, oooo your in trouble!

Miroku: oooo please mmm ….don't ooo….tell aaa…..sango

Yura: Too late! SAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Naraku: Cums inside Miroku and both fall over

Miroku: Kisses Naraku Your amazing…

Naraku: Deepens kiss adding tongue Thanks Breaks kiss

Sango: Runs in and screams Miroku. How could you!?!?! Grabs Boomerang and chases Miroku around the room, beating him with it

Naraku: leaves in fear of enraged demon slayer

Miroku: Runs naked from Sango OW, OW, OW OUCH OW!!

Yura: Rolling on the floor laughing as hard as possible and forgetting about being horny

End Chapter

Lol, by the way I did NOT write this. My friend Sierra did, So no flames please. But its so funny, and she is usually so innocent that we were in shock when we all read it. We were all like, "WTF!?!? Sierra wrote this???" It was so fucking hilarious! But now thanks to her. Every chapter after this is like a 24 hour fuck fest! ;;;; what can I say, we're very horny people o.o;;;; anyways. ENJOY!


	4. Author's Note

Omg come on peoples…I know you can do better than that. There is one review for each chapter and they are by 3 different people . If you honestly want this story to continue…please actually review if you read it…I know it's not really much of a story but…it takes a long time to type up and I have other stories that I'm working on…so…if you want me to write more I need to know if people are actually reading my story or not…thank you though if you have…even if I pestered one of them until she reviewed…sorry Raye lol


End file.
